My frozen Heart
by sarasmokeymt
Summary: Something happens to edward, and bella is left unprotected, and unharmed. for now, but what will happen when another coven settles near town. Will edward ever come back to save her? or will he remain frozen in time!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, and I never will. Stephenie Meyer owns it! sad...I know!

Bella's Pov. Chapter 1. Hugs.

I awoke to the sweet, warm sun of another day in forks. Wait...did I say _SUN_?

"Did you have a goodnight?" edward whispered into my ear.

I just turned to face him. He had his arm wrapped around me under the sheets. He just looked into my eyes and all I could feel was safe. I was always safe with edward.

"Do I have to get up?" I answered quietly in response.

"Well I could get charlie up here.."

"Ok, i'll get up." I answered, horrified, and unwillingly got out of bed. Feeling the tight muscles from the night before.

By the time I was dressed and ready for school, the sun was gone, of course. But I noticed something different about Edward, it seemed as though Edward was hidding something. .Something he wasn'twillingly going totell me. But I could see that something was up. As we got into his volvo, I thought of what I could manage out of him.  
On our ride to school, I decided to ask him.

"Edward, are you ok?" I saw him grip the steering wheel a little harder as I spoke. "Bella, please I don't want to lie to you.." he answered sternly.

"But Edw-" he put a cool finger on my lips.

"lets just say that I am worried. I don't want you to get hurt bella." I wasn't sure what he meant by it, but I knew it couldn't be good. Something in his tone made me know I should be afraid.

Edward pulled the volvo into a parking lot and was at my door, opening it and pulling me into a hug.

"I love you, don't ever forget that bella." and I could see the fear in his eyes that told me something wasn't quite right. He lifted me up on my toes and quickly his cool lips touched mine. All I could do was smile warmly at his glorious face.

The day went by faster than usual. Before I knew it, It was the end of gym. Edward walked me to his car, and started the engine.

"Bella," he warned, "I have to take care of something tonight, so please, please, try not to do anything.. harmful to yourself."

"Edward, I promise, I will not do anything" I recited as I rolled my eyes at his worried glance.

He pulled up to thehouse,and pulled my door open, hugging me once more. I hopped out of his grasp, almost tripping and bounded to the door, and stepped inside. I could hear the volvo's engine roar and he was gone.

I wasn't sure what to do now. I tried to read one of my many books, but none seemed to grasp my attention like my glorious edward did. I pulled out some of my completed trig homework, but they all seemed to be right.. I finally decided to check my email. I turned on the computer and waited for the screen to finally come up. I clicked on the icon and immidiately popups grazed over my screen. I exed out of all the little boxes, and checked my email. A couple from mom, she hasn't any need to worry though. What could possibly go wrong in a town like forks? ugh, right, it is me we're talking about isn't it? If only edward were here.

After I checked my email, I tried to occupy my impatience by starting dinner, a little early, but I don't think charlie would mind. I took down one of my cookbooks and was off.

That night, after finishing mine and charlie's dishes, I decided to go to bed early. I mean, I don't have much else to do. I just laid in my bed, thinking of what edward is doing. I tried to remember every thing he said to me thing morning. I didn't know what he meant by it, but I knew it had to be something. The warnings, the sterness in his voice. What could it mean? Was there something wrong? Is he leaving me? I shuddered at the very thought. I would die without him. I would do anything for him._ I only wish...Oh edward, where are you when I need you?_

As my thoughts drifted, so did my mind, and I fell into a sleep like trans.

I woke again to the murky sunless day, of forks. I got up, and ready for another thrilling day. _Oh joy_. As I headed downstairs for breakfast, I noticed charlie had already gone. Must've got an early start. I laid down a bowl of cereal, and looked out the window expecting to see the shiny volvo in front the house.

I was shocked, and sad, to only see my truck in front of the boring little house. _Where's Edward_?

I made my way to school to find alice in a flurry of histarics as she ran toward me.

"Alice, whats wrong?"

"_Edward?_ HE"S NOT WITH YOU?" she looked surprisingly at me.

"No, didn't he go back to the house?" I paniced and looked into her sad eyes.

I began to panic and tears streamed down my face unwillingly. Alice hugged me.

"Its ok bella, _We'll_ find him..." and my tears ran down her shirt as she held me close, "I know it hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight.

chapter 2: Twinges... enjoy!

I wasn't sure where I was. I don't remember being here. I remember Alice telling me everything was going to be all right. It wasn't. Edward was gone. He left me, he left his family.

I sat up a little too quickly. But everything was coming clearer. Alice took me to her house. I was on...Edward's couch. In his room. I winced as I tried not to think he was still out there...alone.

I tried to think back at what Edward told me right before he left. He'd said he didn't want to tell me. I knew it must be there, the answer I'm so desperately searching for.

Ok, so there are a few things I know already. First, he _had_ to leave me. Second, he knew what he was doing when he left me. And third, he told no one of his plans. This must mean that he was doing something dangerous. He didn't want anyone to know...or was he betraying me? I gulped. What if he decided to leave me, his family, and _everything?_ That couldn't happen, I shook my head. No, I wouldn't believe that was it. No, no, no. Then what _was_ he doing?

If anything, he was being hurt by doing this...this..._thing._ Alice had been trying to 'see' him for hours, but it was almost like he was gone, like a human. All the visions were blurry, barely visible. How was this possible? Was this all my fault? Was I putting Edward in danger? Was I killing him? I winced. I decided it had to be something else, if it was serious, he would've told Alice at least...right? I knew I couldn't stay here for long. I had to do something. But what? Everything reminded me of Edward right now. This house, his room, his couch. It all hurt. I needed him.

I drifted to sleep as I thought about Edward, holding me in his arms once again.

"BELLA, BELLA! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"What?" I mumbled.

Alice was crouching by the couch and looking very worried. _What was wrong?_

"Oh bella" she sighed. "I had a vision, but I'm not sure what it means."

I perked up a little.

"What? Is it about Edward?" I gasped in excitement as I slowly got up.

"I think.." she hesitated, "but I can't be sure, it seems more of a..I don't know..a monster than a vampire.."

She had obviously seen the fear grow in my eyes...

"W-what?" I stumbled.

"My vision Bella. I saw it through a monster's eyes... I saw Edward, frozen... I'm not sure what it means, Bella"

"I...I don't understand. A...monster? Edward?" I was definetly having trouble understanding this.

"Maybe I should just let you sleep, you look horrible," Alice mumbled as she left me as quickly as she got here. Then I was alone.

I had a lot to think about. I'm not sure, but it may be that Edward...as hard as it was to accept, was in trouble...he was in danger. But..wouldn't he have said goodbye? To his family, at least... But no. I guess not. What if...he wasn't expecting to be gone away. Maybe he was so sure he was going to come back, he didn't bother? That's not like Edward. Not at all. It was hard to comprehend, my true love, suddenly gone, monsters were roaming free, and worst of all, nobody knew how to save him. What was I going to do?

Not much to do. I thought bitterly. I can wait. There's an option. I can try to find clues, what if Edward left clues...

A flicker of hope ran through my body as I realized this. There might be a chance! To be able to hold him again, and see his smoldering eyes and his beautiful, angelic face. It was so much to miss. I knew I had to do something. But not now. No, I decided, I have to wait, and get some sleep. You can't do anything feeling the way you do.

As those last thoughts ran through my head, I left the drowsiness run through me and let my mind go into a numb, dreamless sleep.

a/n what do you guys think? good, bad, needs work? tell me about it!

I love all of my readers, as they may be few, they are the best!

with/love sara

ps- PLEASE REVIEW..or i'll just give up...I swear I will.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n Hey guys!!! I hope you like this chapter, Its a little more exciting..Please review. I do not own twilight. _

_Crash. _

I woke with a jolt, and tried to calm myself as I tried to tell myself that it was nothing. _It couldn't have been anything, _I thought. _Even if it was, what would it matter? _I had no reason, Edward was gone. He was out there, probably hurt, or...or...I couldn't bare to think of it.

I woke with a jolt, and tried to calm myself as I tried to tell myself that it was nothing. I thought. I had no reason, Edward was gone. He was out there, probably hurt, or...or...I couldn't bare to think of it. 

I wouldn't let this get to me, I decided. I got out of my bed stiffly, and made my way down the long hallway. I reached the stairs, and Alice came swirling around me.

"Come on Bella, we have to get you away from here _NOW!"_ she panicked slightly as she took my hand and hurried me along.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um...Lets talk later, we just have to leave before they see you!" She exclaimed.

"But..see me...?" But I couldn't finish that for she had tugged me all the way to the window and lifted me up carefully. She jumped effortlessly to the ground and sprinted for the forest. But now quick enough, for I saw a glimpse of a dark figure fighting Emmet. And it looked like some sort of ghost. His face was barely visible, and almost transparent, his feet lifted from the ground. He Wore a frayed dark blue cloak the hid his transparent skin. He had bright, yellow eyes that pierced through my mind and made me shiver and tremble. What was this? I knew one thing for sure...These were something I had to avoid.

As Alice made her way through the forest, I thought of what I had brought onto them, once again. How come I had to be a magnet? Alice slowed as they neared a clearing, and gently put Bella down.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Snipers." Alice replied simply.

"But...But what did they want from us?"

"I'm not sure, but its never a good thing when you see them. They are very rarely seen, let alone in the sun. I don't understand why they chose now to attack. There must be something going on that we aren't aware of. I think that might be why Edward left. Because if you see Snipers, they usually mean something worse is about to be revealed." Alice said gravely.

"What-what kind of things?" I stumbled.

"It changes every time they attack. We're not sure where they come from, but their creator is a vicious person. He makes these, these, _things _to torment vampires, and threaten them to stay away. Its not like him to attack us with these creatures unless we did something to provoke him. My only guess is that he got tired of waiting for us to mess up. He's a lot like the volturi in that sense. If any one of us makes any mistake, he will seek revenge for his fellow humans. But this time, his creatures that attacked us, didn't seem to be on that quest. They seemed to be on a mission of their own. Why, I can't imagine." Alice looked puzzled.

"Is Emmet going to be alright?" I asked, shocked that we left them.

Alice cracked a smile. "Of course, I told you, they wern't sent by their master, or at least, not the one that we know of. They only kill on commant from _him. _Otherwise, they can't kill us."

I slumped to the ground. What is going to happen next? Are they going to come in armies next? To...kill... all my friends? My love?

I couldn't bare to think of it.

Alice sat down beside me and tried to soothe me.

"It'll be fine. They'll just get what they need and leave." There was doubt in her voice.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"You should just relax, we are vampires, we don't get hurt as easily. We just want you protected from them. We'll get through this, we'll find Edward."

But I was overwhelmed with my thoughts and fell into Alice's arms.


End file.
